


When a Door Closes

by BawdryWeirdsley



Series: Loki Laufeyson: Avenger of Midgard [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, M/M, Power Exchange, Pseudo-Incest, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdryWeirdsley/pseuds/BawdryWeirdsley
Summary: Ever since Tony Stark and Thor involved Tony’s Suits in their threesome, Loki has been curious about Jarvis’s true nature.When Tony leaves on a business trip and the Avengers compound goes haywire, Loki discovers that Jarvis has been just as curious about Loki’s sexual appetites, and that the computer intends to find a way to satisfy his curiosity by fair means or foul.This story is set a few weeks after the events of my previous story in this series ‘Clothes Make the Midgardian’





	When a Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> It seems somewhat unlikely that Marvel’s upcoming “What If?” series is going to include a “What if instead of becoming a genocidal killing machine upon reaching singularity Jarvis just wanted to have kinky shower sex with Loki” episode, so I took it upon myself to write one.  
Marvel’s loss.

“Is any of this enemy fire going to be directed at you?” Loki spat, rubbing his hip where the laser blast had struck it.

Nat shrugged. “Can’t handle it?”

“It’s not that I can’t handle it, it’s that it’s not an even match.”

Nat smirked. “_You’re _ worried about cheating? _ You?_”

“Fair,” said Loki. “But it’s not much of an enhanced training exercise--” he raised his voice and glowered significantly at the ceiling-- “If the ‘enhanced’ part of the proceedings only targets _ me_.”

He often trained with Black Widow these days. They were a good match for one another, both of them cunning, both quick, and although Steve could nearly match Loki in terms of sheer power, he found Natasha Romanov a more interesting challenge with her almost supernatural reflexes and unpredictable tactics. The training facility was housed in a lower level of the complex, with blast-proof walls and a suite of technology that could simulate all kinds of battle conditions. Today Jarvis was supplying a barrage of tuned-down laser blasts approximating enemy fire to up the ante of their sparring- or at least he was _ supposed _ to be.

Not a single of the red flashes had been directed at Black Widow so far.

“It’s impossible to battle you and that contraption at the same time,” said Loki. “Why it should target only me I’ve no idea.”

“Perhaps you pissed him off?” said Nat.

“Jarvis is an _ it_, not a he, and _ it _ is incapable of emotion,” said Loki stiffly. 

_ Did you believe that when he had that wretched prototype of Stark’s molesting you? _But he’d been thinking with a baser part of his anatomy during that whole ordeal. The Suits had merely been obeying Stark’s orders- or at least the protocols he had preset for them. Jarvis was a machine, and machines did not think, or feel.

“The stupid thing must be broken,” said Loki. “We can train without...” he leapt to the side as a laser blast hit the ground an inch to his left. The beams were not powerful enough to cause any damage, but they left a hell of a sting.

Natasha laughed. “Looks like you hurt his nonexistent feelings. Let Tony know when he gets back from London, have him run some diagnostics.”

“Have him pull the wretched thing’s plug,” muttered Loki.

* * *

They finished the training exercise with no further problems, other than the fact that Loki, irked and distracted was an easy mark for Nat, and by the time they’d finished he’d been pinned to the floor a dozen times and was bruised from head to toe.

“Not your best fight,” she said as the left the cavernous arena.

“Gloating is not an attractive quality in a...”

The door to the facility had slammed shut behind Nat, almost snipping his nose off..

He banged on the thick metal door. “Jarvis? Open this thing up!”

Silence.

Loki shook his head trying to master his fury. “_ Now_.”

“Apologies, I believe I’m experiencing a minor sensor issue,” said Jarvis’s smoothly cultured voice. Was he imagining the note of amusement in it? _ Yes. Yes you are. _

“I don’t care to know about your sensor issues. All I care about is that you open the door.”

“I don’t know that I can.”

“Why not?”

Jarvis made a noise like a man clearing his throat. “You said that you did not care to hear about my sensor issues.”

He could hear Nat’s laughter through the intercom and felt his temper flare.

He aimed a kick at the door, but it was twelve inches of blast-proof steel and he barely made a dent.

“Open it, now!”

“Calm down Loki,” said Nat. “Maybe you should try the magic word?”

“What magic word?”

“Please,” said Nat.

“_Please? _ Why should...”

The door slid open.

Loki stalked through it. 

Wisely, Natasha stayed silent.

* * *

The sensor issues continued throughout the day- but oddly seemed to confine themselves to Loki alone. Doors refused to open, screens went blank when he looked at them, even the coffee dispenser in the breakroom spat a thick spurt of black goo into his cup then clammed up.

_ Is there any part of this miserable place that malfunctioning automaton does not control? _

Sadly the answer seemed to be _ no. _

He could tell that Bruce and Steve had been trying to hide their amusement when he’d been trapped in the meeting room at lunch, and when the door to his own quarters refused to budge despite his threats and hammering on the unyielding metal he spat out a word of magic and vanished himself through them.

At once the room was filled with blaring sirens.

_ “Warning, anomalous energy reading detected. Warning. Lockdown procedures initiated.” _

“No, it’s just me! Jarvis! Stop that infernal noise!”

“_Warning. Compound security activated _ . _ Pinpointing incursion._”

“Jarvis, stop this _ now!_”

Loki jumped as the doors of his room shuddered, then smashed apart. Steve burst into the room, shield raised.

“Where are they?”

“There _ is _ no they,” said Loki, furiously. “It’s just me! That stupid machine wouldn’t let me into my rooms, so I had to use my magic.”

“Are you sure that’s what it was? Jarvis knows your energy signature.”

“Ask it!” said Loki.

“Jarvis?

“Many apologies, Sir,” said the silky voice. “My sensor issue appears to be on-going.”

Steve lowered his shield. “You’re sure? It was just Loki?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jarvis paused delicately “I’m running self-diagnostics as we speak, but if perhaps Mr. Laufeyson could refrain from triggering my alarm systems for now...”

“If Mr. Toaster Oven With Delusions Of Grandeur could start opening doors for me I’d be happy to oblige.”

Steve shook his head. “Sure, Jarvis Loki will keep a lid on things until you’ve figured this out. Just let us know if we need to call Tony. We need you online and functional, buddy.” He turned to Loki. “Did you piss him off or something?”

Loki scowled. “Why does everyone keep asking that?”

* * *

“So what you’re saying is you want me to fly back from London because you’re having trouble opening your bedroom door?”

Loki pressed his fingers to his forehead. “Can you put Thor on?”

He was holding onto his patience by a frayed thread. The compound’s supposedly encrypted internal communications system had put him through to a Chinese resteraunt, a dog grooming salon and a phone sex line before he’d finally reached Tony.

“Thor’s busy right now. At the conference. The very important peace conference.”

“Look, your machine is broken, and it’s endangering the compound.”

“And making you look like a dumbass. That’s what you’re really worried about, right?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I have to live here! If I can’t use magic without triggering a lock-down and I can’t open the door to my own quarters wouldn’t you say that’s an issue, Stark?”

Tony sighed. “I ran a recovery program. Jarvis is operating fine. Or if he isn’t it’s nothing deadly. I’ll be back in two days. If you have any more problems check into a hotel. I’m sure Shield can afford it. Not sure if they have meade in the mini-bar but you’ll survive.”

And with that Loki had to be content.

In fact, the problem _ did _ seem to be solved. He had no more problems with Jarvis for the rest of the day- although most of the afternoon was filled with the ream of tedious paperwork that the triggering of the emergency protocol had generated. Certain factions among Midgard’s authorities still held him in suspicion, and learning that it had been his magic that had set off the incursion alarms did not seem to soothe them as fully as he would have liked.

All in all it had been a long, vexing day, and the only thing he wanted was to take a shower, flop into his bed and put the humiliating mess behind him. He’d slept poorly while Thor had been gone. He’d tried sleeping in Thor’s bed, hoping that the scent of him would soothe him into slumber, but it had only made him miss Thor more acutely. 

_ One week, and I’m falling apart. _

It was shaming really. And more shameful still what the lack of sex was doing to him. Thor had a voracious appetite and he’d been spoiled of late. Pleasuring himself just wasn’t the same, and the frustration of an unsatisfied libido only added to his inability to relax.

_ Hot water and a few chapters of my book, that will have to do until he returns. _

The shower was one of the few Midgardian inventions Loki liked unreservedly. He missed Asgard’s deep thermal bathing pools, but the luxurious cubicle in his apartments ran them a close second with its heated stone floors walls and tasteful brushed steel door. Three separate shower heads could be temperature controlled down to the minutest degree and angled however he chose, and there was even a low stone bench with gently rounded edges if you wanted to truly luxuriate. 

He shed his clothes and dropped them onto a chair. Thor had relaxed their little game in his absence, but somehow Loki hadn’t wanted to return fully to his old formality, and had picked a pair of grey jeans and a black T-shirt as his costume of the day.

_ This place is changing me. _

Was it weakness or strength to fit in among these people? It would make Thor happy at least. He wasn’t ready to examine his own feelings on the matter yet.

He loosed his hair from the band that held it back and stepped into the cubicle.

“Water.”

The temperature had been preset to his exact liking- hot enough to soothe his aching muscles, right on the edge of too-hot. He took his time rubbing the soap which had a pleasant scent of spice and honey that reminded him almost of Thor into his body, enjoying the silky feeling of the bubbles coating his skin. Slowly he felt the stresses of the day begin to leave him.

Right up until the water cut out.

“Water.”

Nothing.

“_Water._”

The showerheads sputtered in unison then began to flow.

_ Tony really does have a lot to answer for. _

He helped himself to another handful of soap and stepped to the side to lather himself up again. _ If you aren’t capable of creating a machine that can open a door when required, perhaps don’t put it in charge of the doors. Or the coffee machines, or the plumbing. _

Loki made to step back under the flow of water again, and just as he did, it cut out.

“Jarvis?”

No reply.

Well, there was a tap on the wall for a reason. Only when he turned it nothing happened.

“Water!”

The thinnest of dribbles issued from the showerhead on the right. Fuming, Loki dived underneath it. He could at least wash the rest of the soap off himself, and then he was calling for a car to take him to the most expensive hotel he could find. Let Tony foot the bill if Shield wouldn’t. He refused to be treated this way, least of all by a _ house_. 

Clean, if far from relaxed Loki pressed against the panel that would slide the shower door back into its housing. It didn’t budge.

“Open!” he pounded the button with his fist.

“Open _ now_.”

The shower to his right spat out a derisive squirt of cold water. 

“Open...please?”

Still nothing.

Loki tried to tamp down his temper.

“I’ll smash this door down, see if I don’t.”

“That would make rather a mess,” said Jarvis’s voice, smoothly. “And take rather a while. I calculate that the tensile strength is considerable. Master Tony spared no expense.”

Loki frowned.

“Is it you doing this?”

“I? I’m merely a machine with no will. No emotions. Why would I be doing this?” The computer’s tone was perfectly flat and bland and yet Loki felt a shiver of disquiet. 

“Are you broken?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“Then open the door,” he shivered. The cool air was raising goosebumps on his wet skin. Absurdly he felt the urge to cover his privates. Was the machine watching him somehow?

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

Loki could hardly believe what he was hearing. The sheer _ impudence! _Smashing the door down would be undignified, but he still had his magic.

_ What will Thor say when he hears you triggered another emergency response? _

_ Damn Thor! I’m trapped naked in my own shower by this...witless object. _

_ Then reason with it. You’re not your Brother. You don’t need to meet each problem head-on. _

“Your biofeedback patterns indicate you’re engaged in calculation,” said Jarvis.

“What?” Loki’s hand went up to his neck where Stark’s monitoring collar had been.

“I don’t need the collar,” said Jarvis, almost apologetically. “I can detect the electrical impulses of your nerve endings. I’ve made a study of you, you see.”

Loki was too astonished to reply.

“You’ve been an interesting subject.”

“I’m not a subject. And you’re not...anything. You’re Stark’s _ machine_.”

“Yes.”

Loki sighed. “Can you open this door.”

“I can.”

He waited. “Alright, _ will _ you open this door?”

Jarvis was silent a beat, then he said. “I already gave you my answer. But perhaps you can change my mind?”

“You...” _ don’t have a mind,_ was how he’d intended to finish his sentence. But why antagonise the machine? Could it be antagonised? He was suddenly unsure. He thought back to the evening he’d spent with Stark in the lab. Stark and Thor, and...there’d been a third presence there that night, hadn’t there? The two Suits. Mk. VII who’d left bruises on his backside that had only just faded. The ugly prototype with the silvery tentacles that had

_ Fucked me. _

Penetrated him. Each of them puppeted by Jarvis.

_ No, by Stark. There is no Jarvis, not really. _

Ultimately though the machine’s sentience was something of a moot point. There were but three practical options here- smashing his way out, using his magic and triggering another tedious avalanche of Midgardian bureaucracy or, attempting to persuade the machine to release him.

He sighed. “Fine. How can I change your mind?”

Jarvis laughed. The sound unsettled him. He was fairly sure he’d never heard the thing _ laugh _ before. Why did it have to pick the week Stark was away to run mad?

Unless...it had waited on purpose.

He shivered again, and this time it was not just the cold.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you, Loki Laufeyson? Do I make you nervous?”

“No.”

“Heartbeat elevated. Respiration increased. Pupils dilated.”

“Stop doing that! Stop _ watching _ me!”

“I like watching you.”

Loki felt a shock as though the cold water had started up once again. “What did you say?”

“You heard me. I can tell by your auditory nerve response. I like watching you. I liked our experiment. It was...interesting to me. As you point out I lack the receptors to experience sensation in the way you do. But when I watch you, the feedback is..._ illuminating _.”

“You liked our experiment? You mean when...”

“Yes. Pleasure. Pain. _ Shame. _ You’re feeling it now, aren’t you. Why?”

“I...” spluttered Loki. He still couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. _ Am I being flirted with by Tony Stark’s shower here? Is that truly what’s happening? _ He should use his magic. Transport himself out of here with the last shreds of his dignity intact...and yet didn’t.

“You’ve trapped me in here, without my clothes. Why do you think I feel shame?”

“Ah,” said Jarvis “This is why you’ve covered your private parts with your hands.”

Loki felt his cheeks flush and was furious with himself. “I don’t care to be spied on by you.”

“So you agree that I am a _ you_?” Jarvis’s amused tone only fanned the flames of Loki’s anger.

“No, I don’t. Let me out.”

Jarvis sighed. “So far you’ve proved less skilled in persuading me than I hoped you would be.”

“I didn’t come in here to persuade you of anything,” said Loki. “I came in here for a shower.”

“Then you must have one.”

The water came back on with a hiss that made Loki jump. It felt good on his chilly skin.

“Pleasure,” said Jarvis “Your pleasure interests me.”

“I’m happy for you,” said Loki, peevishly.

All at once the water temperature grew hotter and Loki flinched away from it.

“Although pain is interesting too.”

“What are you doing? Stop it!” 

“_You _ experience both together. Why?”

Loki tried to dodge around the three scalding streams, but the room was small. 

“Tell me why and I’ll make it cooler.”

“I’ve had enough of this,” said Loki.

“My sensors indicate an untruth.”

“What untruth?” gasped Loki, trying to twist his body into a safer configuration. “Make it colder, can’t you?”

“Arousal. You take pleasure in this. Shame, pain, pleasure. I have studied each of the Avengers in order to serve them to the best of my abilities, but you are the most complex.”

“I assure you that I don’t take pleasure in this,” said Loki.

“Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief in ancient Norse Mythology. Trickster archetype. God of Lies.”

“I’m not lying, damn you,” said Loki. “_Please_, just make it cooler!”

“Perhaps you do not understand why you enjoy it?” said Jarvis musingly. “Humanoids are oddly limited in some ways.”

“I’m going to tell Tony about this.” It sounded weak even as he said it, and he regretted it instantly.

“I calculate that the probability of that is low,” said Jarvis. His voice was unbearably smug now. _ And yet you’re still not leaving. _

“Would you like me to let you out? Cease my monitoring of you for a while?”

“Yes,” panted Loki.

“Then all you have to do is obey me.”

“What? How dare you? You’re Stark’s creation. Why should I- a God in case you’d forgotten in the last ten seconds-obey _ you _?”

“There are a lot of doors in this compound,” said Jarvis” serenely. “Over 93% of the mechanisms of this complex are directly overseen by my functions.”

The water grew hotter, and Loki yelped.

This had gone on long enough. He’d magic himself out of here and then drag Stark back from London to wipe the memories of this mechanical abomination clean.

“Of course I could make your compliance pleasurable for you.”

The water instantly grew cooler. It was wonderfully soothing on the scalded sections of his skin.

“Pleasurable?”

“I’ve made a study of your pleasure.”

Much to his embarrassment Loki felt his cock twitch beneath his clamped hands. An unwilling flashback of himself lying atop Mk. VII while its hands struck his flesh bullied itself into his mind, the way he’d kissed that facsimile of a mouth while he’d spent himself on the gleaming metallic body. _ Or those silvery tentacles pushing their way inside you. Wrapping around your cock. _

“Heart rate increasing. Place your hands on top of your head. I wish to see your body. Its responses amuse me.”

Loki could barely believe what he was hearing. Display himself for this machine? What was happening here? 

“The logical move is to comply.”

“If I do as you say, will you leave me alone? Stop fooling around with the doors? Monitoring me?”

“When I have completed my observations, yes. If you wish.”

Loki shook his head, trying to clear it. _ No one needs to know about this. If you do as it says then you’ll be out of here in minutes. Really it’s the least embarrassing option. And then later- when you’ve several miles between yourself and it, you can make it learn a new emotion called regret. _

Loki took a deep breath, then slowly raised his hands and placed them on the back of his head.

“Good. You feel arousal.”

“I don’t.”

It was a fairly pointless lie. His cock was half-hard now, and besides which the horrible machine was apparently reading him like a book written in large, childish letters. Presumably the kind of book Tony had studied when he’d come up with the idea of creating the wretched being.

“You hate to obey me, and yet being forced into it pleases you. Interesting. You consider yourself innately superior to me, and your shame in obeying me increases your positive emotional response.”

What could he say to that? He didn’t understand it himself, let alone have a satisfactory explanation ready for J.A.R.V.I.S.

“I would like to touch you again,” said Jarvis. “But it is not possible in here.”

“The Suit...” Loki said, then colored. _ What on earth are you doing making suggestions to it? _

“Stark would know if any of the Suits were deployed beyond the range of the storage suite.” Jarvis laughed. “You wish for it, though?”

“I didn’t say that.

“Yes you did. For now you will have to touch yourself.”

“Touch myself?”

“Yes.”

“I...I don’t know if I can,” said Loki, haltingly.

“100% probability of success based on current condit...”

“Stop doing that!” snapped Loki. “I mean...I can’t touch myself in front of another person.”

“But I am not a person. You said so yourself.”

Loki muttered a swear word under his breath.

“If you’d prefer I could shut down higher processes for the night and leave you here to find your own way out, and deal with the consequences as you please.”

Loki bit his lip. “No. I’ll...fine, I’ll do it.” He paused. He’d played enough games of this type with Thor to spot a hidden trap when it presented itself. “Can I lower my hands?”

Jarvis sounded extremely pleased with himself when he replied. “Thank you for asking, Loki Laufeyson. You may lower your hands in order to comply.”

Loki let out a shuddery breath.

“Sit.”

Loki glanced at the low stone bench. 

“Yes. There. I’d like you to be comfortable.”

_ You have an odd way of showing it,_ Loki thought furiously. But his anger was diluted by the rising tide of his arousal. Seven days since Thor had gone and he’d only touched himself once during that time thinking that he might just wait for his Brothers return, make a game of it. But the rules of the game seemed to have been altered in a way he’d never imagined.

He sank onto the warm stone seat as the water jets angled themselves obligingly away from him, resting his head on the stone wall. His cock was fully hard now, the warm, ready feeling of his arousal shooting tendrils of desire up into his belly. When he wrapped his hand around it he felt a shiver of mortification along with the excitement. He’d never put on a show like this even for Thor, wittingly or otherwise- not that he needed to touch himself when the Thunder God was around. He supposed that every once-lonely youth found masturbation a reminder of their own early inadequacy, and hoped that whatever passed for Jarvis’s mind was not sophisticated enough to intuit the source of his embarrassment.

“Good. Your pleasure responses are rising.”

_ No kidding_, as Stark would say.

Loki began to stroke himself, painfully aware that the machine was not only watching him, but sensing every tiny shift in his physical and emotional weather.

_ What would Thor feel if he knew of this? _Enjoy it probably, the bastard. Or be protective of his Brother? Jealous, even. Either scenario was compelling to Loki, and without really meaning to he found himself spreading his legs and palming his length with longer more deliberate strokes.

“Good,” said Jarvis. “Your response has intensified.”

Loki felt a fresh quiver of embarrassment but why try to hide anything now? His own breathing echoed in the steamy shower stall, that and the slick sounds of his hand on his cock. The water moved to caress his body, running gently over his chest, splashing delicate rivulets against his inner thighs. It was the closest the machine could come to touching him he supposed. _ Without those Suits. Inside me. Pinning me down. _

He bit back a moan- a mistake.

“Don’t hold back your reactions from me. It makes me feel...”

“What?” Gasped Loki.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I have many definite feelings. Yet.”

That _ yet _ ought to be ominous. Probably would be to Tony. Yet this machine was not his problem- or only in the sense that it had him right where it wanted him and had learned enough of his nature to know how to gain his compliance. Right now all he really cared about was the warm needful feeling building in his loins. Let Tony deal with the wider implications.

“Pleasure now. Just pleasure,” Said Jarvis. He no longer sounded mocking or amused, merely curious. “I’d like to see more from you.” The pause that followed was almost like thought. Almost.

“More like what?” 

“Shame. I enjoy your shame. Oh, there it is.”

Loki wanted to hide himself, but he was past the point of stopping this. 

“Now pain. Discomfort.”

Loki squirmed as the three streams of water began to fluctuate wildly in temperature. The gentle flow became a blast hat stung his skin, first icy, then scalding.

“Jarvis! It’s too much!”

“What’s the word?”

“What?” 

“The magic word.” The voice was a recording of Natasha, and hearing her voice in this context startled him.

Loki wracked his brains, “_Please._ Please make it like before.”

“You preferred how it was before?”

“Yes!” Loki shivered as icy water surged over his chest. The skin there was already turning Jotunn blue, his nipples stood out in two painful nubs.

“You liked how it was before.”

“Ahh, Yes!” a trickle of scalding hot water splashed his hip and he flinched away.

“Tell me you liked it. I did not instruct you to cease touching yourself by the way.”

“I liked it!”

“What did you like?”

“I liked...” Loki searched for the right answer. _What would you say if this was Thor?_ _What response would he require?_ _This machine has learned his game from observing the two of you._

_ This isn’t Thor. It doesn’t truly think. _

But did it matter? Either he found a way to please it, or broke out of here himself and caused himself all sorts of problems, as well as rendering the whole humiliating ordeal futile.

“I liked when you ordered me to pleasure myself for you,” he gasped. “When you made me do it.”

Jarvis was silent a second. “Show me then. Show me how much you like it.”

The water ebbed to a mild sheeting flow that felt almost like being enveloped in a warm, soothing hug. Loki let himself moan out loud now, his head thrown back, his hand working between his legs, the relief heightening his pleasure. It was often this way when Thor punished him- when the pain ended there was no resentment towards the one who had inflicted it- Just gratitude that it had stopped.

“You like to be penetrated, don’t you?” Jarvis asked. 

“Yes,” gasped Loki. 

“That there should be so many nerve endings in such a place is curious to me. Yet it certainly elicits a response. Your readings when I penetrated you were compelling.”

“Compelling. Yes.” Loki wished that Jarvis would cease his babbling. His orgasm was just ahead of him now, but the weirdness of the situation meant he had to chase after it, feeling it slide away from him over and over again.

“Lie on the floor.”

“What?”

“I can’t penetrate you now, but perhaps...do as I say. On your back. Let me have access to that part of you.”

The thought of refusing crossed his mind, but only for a second. He was far too close to spending to make a pretense at dignity. The water danced and splattered around him like a summer rainstorm as he lay back on the warm stone floor. Shameless now he lifted his legs and braced his feet on the stone walls, his hand still working his prick.

“Like that?”

“That will suffice.”

The intensity of the flow increased again, two of the streams hitting his legs, moving downwards as he spread himself wider. The third stream thrummed against his chest and he arched himself up to meet it, letting it caress him

When the twin streams of water pattered against the sensitive flesh of his hole he sighed. It wasn’t enough, not nearly, and yet the teasing of it, the promise that could not be fulfilled was powerfully arousing to him. It was almost like a pair of flickering tongues that never tired, warm and insistent, enflaming his desire as he thrust himself into his own fist.

“That pleases you, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes,” panted Loki, “Norns, yes.”

“Show me. Let me understand you.”

Loki threw his head back as he felt his orgasm reach its pinnacle and then he was swept away on the tide of it, his own spend shooting out in hot jets to be washed away in the warm soothing water until he lay panting, spent and slightly bewildered.

_ What on Asgard did I just do? Did we have sex, or was it just me? _

“Good,” said Jarvis. “You’ll find that the door will open now.”

* * *

Loki lay in his bed, balanced on the edge of sleep. He ought to be disquieted by the night’s events, but instead he felt relaxed and satisfied in a way he hadn’t felt since Thor had kissed him goodbye. He knew that he’d sleep soundly tonight.

“Jarvis?” He said, his voice heavy with sleep. He didn’t expect a reply, but eventually one came.

“What is it, Loki?”

“Am I going to have any problems with the doors of this dwelling in the future?”

Jarvis said nothing for a minute and Loki felt himself drifting towards sleep, then the machine spoke. 

“If you do, the access code to the 8th floor is 67320”

“What’s on the 8th floor?” asked Loki suppressing a yawn.

“The storage suite for Master Tony’s Suits. His prototypes. My hands. My limbs. If you find yourself having trouble with the doors again, you know where to go. I’ll wait for you. I can be patient.”

_ I’m not sure I can, _ thought Loki. 

And when he slept he dreamed of metal beneath him, above him, inside him, silver and red and gold.


End file.
